The Teasing Game
by Kami Takai
Summary: Zoro dose something in front of Nami that is unforgivable and it's driving her mad with lust! Will the charm that Zoro put her under, last or fade? but really? Whose fault is it? You decided. Read and Review! A NamiXZoro fic! HA!


**The Teasing Game**

NamiXZoro (Fan Fiction)

Rated: M/T…short of. Just warning you on a possible second base and for kissing and touching in not so appropriate places. Rated also for langue as well.

THIS IS A ONE SHOT! (I'm to lazy to make more)

Summary: Zoro dose something in front of Nami that is unforgivable and it's driving her mad with lust. Well the charm that Zoro put her under, last or fade? But really? Whose fault is it? You decided. Read and Review!

Authors Note: Enjoy you little fucks!

START!

It was confusing her, everything was bloody confusing her. That damn swordsmen and he's damn good looking body. Why'd he have to go and do _'that' _in front of her of all people?!

Flash Back

Luffy had once again fallen off the ship, into the sea, after the boat had hit a pretty large swell, veering it sharply to the left, where said captain was leaned against the railing, talking to Nami. Nami, on the other hand, had time to brace herself considering that she was standing facing out to sea, rather then back to sea. He had no time in which to snatch the rail and plummeted right before Nami's eyes into the chilled waters below. She gasped and called for someone to fetch the wayward captain before he drowned. Zoro was the only one lying out side at the moment and the only one to stir to her cries for help.

He unwillingly sat up from his resting place to join Nami by her side, who franticly pointed out where she had last seen the straw-hat beneath the waters surface. He sighed having no idea why he was following such an idiot captain in the first place but went after him anyways, not just yet, but... first. He undid the haramaki from around his waist, it dropping to the floor with a thump; he proceeded to grip the edge of his white shit. Nami's eyes went wide. This was the first time she was this close to the man whilst he undressed in front of her. Her eyes following the shirt as it lifted gracefully over tight muscles and bronze skin, revealing the large scare that ran across his abs and chest area, from his run in with Mihawk. She had seen him work out with out a shirt on before, but she didn't find the sight that gratifying then, she never thought that she'd feel _'this'_ way at the sight.

Nami felt her whole face heat up as she realized that she had been staring for the longest time, at the now shirtless man. He cocked his head when he caught the weird look the navigator was giving him. Then he grinned and played it off as if he never intended for that reaction from orange headed women. She noticed the grin on the handsome face and thought of what it might have meant before it hit her brain. _"He did that on purpose!" _She wanted nothing more then to smack that grin off but by the time she had made up her mind in doing so, he was diving in after Luffy.

End of Flash Back

Now the navigator was left on the deck, confused and feeling very hot. She clutched her blouse in her hands and tried desperately to calm the blush that was burning her cheeks. "That…That Bastard! Why'd he have to go and do _'that'_?!" She ran her hand through her amber color hair and sighed in frustration.

A set of boots where rounding the corner at the time, followed by the well know black, suited, cook. With his blond hair and lit cig between his lips, that trail smoke behind him. He made his entrance with the usual worship of the (only women at the time) on board.

"Oi! Nami-Swan!" He floated over to her, cooing all shorts of indications of his love. As his venerations had gone unnoticed he stopped mid-air to give her a questionable look. "What's the matter my lovely swan?" she looking up, at the still floating man, in front of her and nodded in reassurance. "I'm okay Sanji." He blinked confused like. "Are you sure? We've been at sea for a long time now, you must be tired. Let me make you my famous drink of love to reenergize you."

He wiggled about like a noodle and Nami sweat dropped. Then she smiled at her other male comrade and nodded again, this sending the cooking into another wave of limbs and body parts, in all directions. After wards he took flight like a bird and drifted off towards the kitchen to fetch his sweet, a drink. After the showy cook had floated off, she was left to resume her train of thought (thus being the "stripper" swordsmen) as well as a perfect, muscular, body and spiky, green, hair, which was now on her top-ten-to-kill list. She had thought of a way to get back at him, after all it was his fault! Now it was her turn, in the game of teasing.

Zoro had mange to retrieve there captain, with one boot pushing on his enlarged belly and every time it came down, water would spray out of his mouth like a fountain. A very humorous sight indeed, as the swordsman look on in disgust, as he pumped gallons, upon gallons, out of the straw-hat boy. Once most of the water was pumped, Zoro picked the boy up by the hem of his red shirt and glared menacingly at him. "If I have to jump in after you one more time, you won't have guts, to pump water out of. GOT IT!" He plopped the boy on his sandaled feet, which as soon as they hit the floor, ran for his life. He didn't like the thought of his guts being cut out of him and he liked to eat food, after all. So staying anywhere near his angry, first mate was out of the question, at the moment…

Nami saw that the little scene with Luffy was over and Zoro was left alone to glare after their troublesome captain. "I swear." He mumbled to himself, while running a hand through his wet, less-spiky, green, hair in frustration. Then he discerned the dark amberish, brown eyes of his female crew member, on him.

At first she looked away, a little embarrassed at being discovered so soon in her scrutinizing. Then she slowly look back to find that his eyes where still on hers. Her cheeks colored slightly and she turned to stand facing him (instead of her side view stance.) He didn't move, nor speak he just stared at her in his usual emotionless manner. Thus he took the time to study her smaller-than-his frame.

Her orange, hair blowing slightly in the breeze and her big, sparkling, eyes where so hypnotizing at the moment he couldn't look away (even though his face didn't show it.) She had on this white top with frilly edges and a short white skirt, showing quite a lot of leg and black boots with white laces. Her figure so slim and frail it looked as if it could break, with one touch. He walked up to her side and slowly, in a trance, stood next to her. She leaned her back to the rail and she watched him, watch her body, move with the motion.

Nami grinned; this was exactly what she was hoping he would do. He fell for the bait, now it was her turn to get her revenge. Zoro's gaze intensified as he watched her grab for the hem of her white, frilly, shirt, slowly. This causing his heart to skipped a beat, as he watch the martial glide over pinkish skin and a very slim waist. When the shirt came to her breasts he almost did a nose bleed but he realized she still had on her bra. He growled subconsciously at that. Now they where both top less said the bra and lower garments.

Zoro blushed, obviously turned on by the sight and Nami smirked, mission accomplished. Having the swordsmen's face red with embarrassment, for staring all the while at her, as she removed her top, was her victory and when Zoro realized this, he felt stupid for falling for the obviousness of it all.

"You little bitch! You did that on purpose!"

"An eye for an eye, Zoro-kun." She gave a big grin and before she knew it, lips where pressed against hers in an aggressive way.

"Hey…" She tried saying before a warm tongue, invaded her mouth, with a moan and a light touch to the back of her head.

The two stood there. Nami pressed against the railing and Zoro doing the pressing. Nami ran her hands up the maculate back of the man leaned into her. She moaned, when his tongue brushed across hers and she shyly touched back. The feel of their naked, upper, bodies was so good; non wanted the contacted to end. Zoro removed his mouth from Nami's, only to bring his lips down on her neck, to bite and lick, tenderly, at the sweet tasting flesh there. Nami ran her fingers through the still slightly damp, hair of the agressive man, encouraging him to continue. He stopped and pulled away to look into her stunningly gorgeous, eyes and said,

"Ha! I win"

And Nami's blush deepened. Sanji walked up with the drinks in hand, about to say, "Here you go my sweet" when he opened his eyes to the shocking sight of Zoro pressing Nami against the railing of the ship. He snapped and ran up to Zoro to kick him away, before he could do more harm. Zoro was sprawled on the ground and Sanji was left holding Nami's hands and asking repeatedly if she was okay and if the raping swordsmen had hurt her in any way.

It seems that Zoro had won the teasing game in the end and Nami was left to lust over the swordsmen all over again.

Da End

Note: I win! You know why? Cuase I made you read this fic! Don't get it? Oh well… suffer then. Till next time kids!


End file.
